


Mint and Apples

by MarchnoGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Caring Harry Potter, Coming of Age, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Licking, M/M, Not Fully Transformed Werewolf Teddy Lupin, POV Teddy Lupin, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, werewolf traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Teddy Lupin's not-quite-wolf has chosen Harry Potter as his mate, that's all. He hasn't got a crush on his best friend's father, really. He also definitely isn't obsessed with Harry Potter's scent.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Mint and Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> I'm so excited. This is the first time I've written something for this pairing and it's been a great change. The prompt immediately grabbed me; thank you [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini) for providing it! I hope you'll enjoy what I've written for it. 
> 
> Big shoutouts to my friend, M, who encouraged me when I doubted myself, and to G for betaing this and giving me the idea/courage to try out a new pairing!! I'll be forever grateful to you guys.❤️

“Oh lord, take your hands off me!” Teddy yelped and backed away from James’ hug as if fire had just hit him.

James’ eyes widened immediately and his lips parted in shock. “Excuse me?”

Right. Probably not the reaction that a bloke should have when his best friend tried to hug him on his birthday.

Especially if the aforementioned bloke was fairly known for his affectionate and cuddly temperament.

“Er, I just, I—”

The problem was, fuck, but James _smelled_. Not like, in a wrong, nauseous sort of way like rotten fish, but… weird. _So_ weird.

Teddy blinked. James blinked too. He raised his eyebrows, narrowed his eyes. “Are you going to elaborate?”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” was all Teddy could reply to avoid just saying right there, right then, that James smelled weird.

If Teddy had thought the little trip to the bathroom would calm him down, oh, how wrong he had been: _nothing_ smelt right.

As various body odours made Teddy’s head spin, Victoire stopped him with a hand on his chest, smiling, saying something about… someone... and Teddy couldn’t concentrate on anything but the way she smelt weird, too. It was different from James, but still, just not quite right, and her hand was so hot Teddy was sure it was burning a hole through the fabric of his shirt and—

“Vic,” Teddy rasped, surprised at the roughness of his voice. Victoire must have been surprised, too, because she frowned and crossed her arms.

“Sorry, I was—” Teddy cleared his throat, stepped away from Victoire. “The bathroom,” he mumbled, throwing a thumb in its general direction.

He stepped faster then, head spiralling faster and faster. All the wrong smells kept creeping around Teddy, and he couldn’t understand what was happening.

Had the world always been this smelly? Did someone curse him? Maybe it was some sort of new joke from Ron and George’s shop?

Teddy kept walking, and damn, Grimmauld Place never seemed so big. When he finally arrived at the bathroom, Teddy locked the door and took a deep breath. Luckily, nothing seemed to smell too weird in there.

On the contrary… A strong scent of mint and apples wrapped around Teddy and he concentrated, trying to pinpoint where it came from. His eyes rested on Harry’s shampoo on the edge of the bathtub.

Of course. Of course, everything and everyone had started to suddenly smell weird, but the only thing that didn’t nauseate Teddy was the scent of Harry’s shampoo. He took a couple of steps towards the bathtub and picked the bottle up. _Mint and apples shouldn’t be mixed,_ Teddy’s thought vaguely.

Still, it made Teddy’s mouth go dry, and his dick decided to thicken out of nowhere while he realised—a tad too late, admittedly—that he had brought the shampoo to his nose and was now proceeding to sniff it. If he hadn’t caught himself in the act, he would probably be licking the damn shampoo bottle by now.

A choked, strangled sound escaped Teddy’s lips and he all but threw the incriminating bottle into the bathtub, heart racing madly. What the hell was happening?

So, okay, alright. Yes, Teddy had been nurturing a… crush— _it’s not just a crush_ , his traitorous mind whispered—on Harry for forever but that didn’t mean anything. Everyone who had eyes had fallen for Harry Potter at least once in their life.

Right. Teddy shook his head, turned the faucets on and quickly splashed some cold water on his face. Whatever was happening, it was probably only a joke: he could handle it.

He nodded in determination, swished his wand to dry the droplets of water on his face, grasped the handle of the door, and opened it to the sight of Harry James Potter—handsome, sinful, _unattainable—_ and Teddy felt his knees almost give all the way out.

“Teddy! The man of the hour!” Harry beamed, bright and wide, and Teddy’s heart skipped a beat. He almost feared to smell something weird on Harry, too, but oh, sweet Merlin, no. Now Teddy could feel his nostrils flare, trying to inhale every ounce of Harry’s scent.

Teddy’s eyes fluttered closed and he swayed forward, colliding with something, something—

“Easy there, champ,” Harry said and his voice was close, _too_ close. “I get that you turn seventeen today, but it’s a bit early to get so drunk you can’t stand upright, isn’t it?”

Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Teddy quickly backed away, but Harry’s hand tightened on Teddy’s waist, probably worried he’d fall over any minute now. The result was that Harry’s face was only a couple of inches away and his scent was so close, inebriating Teddy, and what could he say about that?

_I’m not drunk, but I might be soon if I keep smelling you?_

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together. “Hey, buddy, seriously, are you alright?”

“Yes,” Teddy rasped as he felt his previously half-hard cock harden even further. He needed to get out of Harry’s embrace. “Sorry, Harry, I… er.”

Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Teddy flicked his eyes up in a desperate attempt to find an excuse to escape the situation when he saw Victoire approaching them. She scooted next to Teddy, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Harry smiled, let his own arm fall off Teddy’s waist, and in that moment Teddy realised just how much Harry’s touch had felt right, soothing. It was warm as opposed to Victoire’s, which felt horribly wrong, itchy, and burning hot.

“Harry, leave the man be! We were looking for him everywhere!” Victoire said in her giddy, happy voice. Harry snorted.

“Yeah, maybe give him a Sober-Up Potion, will you? I’ll leave you kids to have fun, now,” he said, winking. “Happy birthday again, Teddy.”

Teddy stood there, petrified, his mind screaming at him to stop Harry and… what were these images he kept having of Harry naked, lying on his bed with Teddy straddling him, rubbing his face and his body all over him?!

“Honestly, Teddy, you should kiss the ground I walk on. Saved you at the last moment,” Vic whispered once Harry was only a blur in the crowd dancing outside. She sighed, adding, “You’re still on him?”

Teddy stared at her as his brain fizzled. The skin where her arm was touching his shoulder was on fire. “Vic, for the love of Merlin, please take your arm off.”

Vic huffed but complied. “May I know what the fuck is happening?”

“I don’t know. I seriously don’t know,” Teddy said. “But yes,” he went on, trying to focus on the one thing he _was_ sure of. “I’m still on him.”

* * *

The kettle whistled, wrenching Teddy out of his memories. Five years ago, he had discovered for the first time that…

Teddy sighed. Five years and he still didn’t know what to call it. He wasn’t infected with lycanthropy as his father had been, and so he didn’t turn every full moon, but _something_ still happened. It first appeared when he came of age during that blurred birthday party and never left him.

“You get some qualities of a werewolf, but you don’t fully transform,” his Healer, Jack Thompson, had told him. “There’s nothing to worry about: you’ll get to know this side of yourself and won’t even notice it with time.”

 _Not even notice, his arse,_ Teddy thought grumpily. Tonight was a full moon and he was feeling restless, nervous, and so. damn. aroused! And he was supposed to be used to it?

How could he be, when all he could think about was how weird people smelled, how many scents, in general, existed in the world—seriously, five years and still Teddy could find new smells to categorise during every full moon. It wasn't just the scents, though, that drove him mad. His mind was overtaken by primal desires and needs: raw steaks, overly-sugary drinks, crazy amounts of chocolate…

And mating.

Teddy shook his head. He really didn’t want to go down that road again. Five years ago he had discovered just how intense his desire to have sex could get in the week before the full moon, followed by the bittersweet realisation of how absolutely unsatisfying actually having sex was.

“It’s because your wolf wants sex, yes, but with his mate,” Jack had told Teddy.

Teddy had stared at him, frozen, trying to understand what those words meant. Jack had sighed. “Teddy, do you know how wolves mate?”

“I— no, of course not, why would I?” _Honestly._

“Well.” Jack had grinned, the bastard. “I’ll spare you the details. The point is that wolves usually bond for life with their mates, and the entire act of sex consists of a number of things that, well, I couldn’t describe as anything less than courting. They sleep close, nuzzle each other, bump their noses—”

“Alright,” Teddy had almost screamed. He had started to panic. “What has any of this to do with me?”

“Teddy, there’s something inside you. It’s not properly a wolf like werewolves would describe it, but there’s an instinct, an instinct to bond with your mate—and _only_ your mate—to live more freely, without overthinking. That’s what’s happening to you, but I assure you, it’ll get better with time.”

Ah. Teddy remembered that moment. The moment his entire world crumbled under his feet. He felt his blood freeze in his veins. “How would I—” He remembered trembling so much he had to stick his hands under his thighs. “How would I recognise my-my mate?”

“Oh.” Jack had snorted which made Teddy feel a strong urge to strangle him right there, and it had not been his not-quite-wolf’s fault. “You’ll know, Teddy. You’ll know.”

The thing was, Teddy already knew. Harry was who his wolf had chosen as a mate, he was sure of it. But Harry wasn’t an option, not then, not now.

Teddy had tried. Oh, he had tried so much to forget about him. All of his friends had told him Harry was a Bad Idea, and he could easily picture Vic’s face while she shook her head, sighing. Or, Merlin forbid, the time he’d tried to tell James.

“So, your sense of smell increases, you wank your cock raw like thrice a day, and want more meat? Doesn’t sound that bad,” James had told him, patting his shoulder.

Teddy had gritted his teeth. That was the easy part. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Thanks, James. Look, thing is… I… did you know that wolves mate for life?”

They were having dinner together that night and James was cooking. A skill he had inherited from Harry, of course. He just kept scrambling the eggs as if nothing was happening. Teddy was grateful for that.

“Err, yeah? So?”

“You knew? Seriously?”

James waved his hand. “I once saw a documentary on the telly. So, what, Teddy? You want to find your mate and live happily ever after?”

Some mix between a strangled cry and a resigned sigh came out of Teddy, and James whipped his head to look at him with wide eyes. “Merlin’s beard, Teddy, I was kidding! Is it seriously like that?”

Teddy nodded, passing a nervous hand through his hair. He had never been particularly great at talking feelings, so he had just blurted it out. “It’s your father.”

At James’ shocked face, Teddy added, “My mate. Your father’s my mate.”

“My…” James was now looking at him, eggs completely forgotten. Teddy’s heart had started racing, pumping blood so hard it made him dizzy, when James finally concluded, “Alright.”

That hadn’t been the answer he had expected at all. Or even needed. Because knowing James was fine with it didn’t really do anything to help Teddy forget about Harry. If anything, it made hope grow in every cell of his body.

That, and the fact that Harry was always so sweet with Teddy, so caring, and, damn it, Teddy was almost certain Harry didn’t need to touch him so many times whenever they saw each other. He was almost certain there was no need for Harry to come over Teddy’s flat every full moon to keep him company, and bring with him so much food he could have fed two entire Quidditch teams.

But still. It was probably Harry being a good godfather, or parenting figure, or something else familial that made Teddy cringe and his heart break just that little bit more.

A sudden flare in the protective charms of Teddy’s flat told him someone had just Flooed in. Teddy groaned internally—he wasn’t ready for another round of Harry being amazing and handsome and touchy, while Teddy was unavoidably aroused, cock hard the entire time, soul tired at denying himself his mate.

“Teddy?” Harry’s voice came like the call of a siren. Teddy found himself inevitably smiling, his body angling towards the sound of the voice of his mate.

Unluckily for Teddy, just as he decided he would never approach Harry again during the full moon, after his birthday party fiasco five years ago, Harry had apparently decided it was his duty to check on Teddy almost every full moon to make sure he had everything he needed.

Ironic, really.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Teddy called, slumping in his chair. “Look, Harry, I appreciate you checking on me, but I think I have a cold or a fever, whatever, so—”

“Ah, no problem, I don’t get sick, you know.” Harry entered the kitchen, hair tied in a sloppy bun, his ever-present big smile on his face.

At that moment, it took all Teddy had not to launch himself at Harry, beg him to take Teddy to bed, cuddle him, and take care of his stupid cold.

“Hmm,” Teddy said. He pointed to the kettle. “There’s some more tea if you want.”

“No, thanks.” Harry proceeded to lay out his usual bounty of muffins, raw steaks, and sandwiches—Teddy’s favourites—on the table. He had got closer to Teddy, then, his hand stroking Teddy’s hair gently.

“It’s pink today, huh?” Harry kept massaging Teddy’s scalp and Teddy shivered, rested his head on the table, unconsciously baring his neck for more patting.

Maybe it was the fever or maybe it was the five-plus years of unrelenting love and desire that made Teddy groan and say: “Oh god, yes, _good_ , that feels so good.”

Harry’s hand stopped for a second. Then he giggled and started stroking it again. “Look who’s a big cuddly boy today, mh?”

Teddy turned his head on the table to look at Harry, every one of his senses going wild at the proximity of his mate. He couldn’t control what he said next.

“Bring me to bed?” Harry looked down in amusement at him with his bright, green eyes darkening just enough to make Teddy crazy with need.

“Sure,” Harry said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He dropped his hand, but just when Teddy was starting to whine and complain at the loss of contact with his mate, Harry scooped Teddy up in his arms. Literally _scooped him up_ , arms tight under Teddy’s legs and his back, face close to Teddy’s forehead.

Teddy wasn’t sure what was happening, but was 99.9% sure he was hallucinating, because a moment later, he felt Harry’s lips on his forehead. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have stopped the moan that slipped past Teddy’s lips at the contact. It felt like fresh drops of dew had just touched his skin.

“You’re burning up,” Harry whispered, sending chills down Teddy’s spine. Teddy buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, nuzzling his face there, deeply inhaling his mate’s scent. Merlin, it felt better than any Pepper-Up Potion.

Only the slightest of shivers ran down Harry’s body and Teddy felt it in the arms that surrounded him. Was it a reaction to Teddy’s nuzzling? Surely not, he must have been hallucinating again. But… what harm could it do, to try again?

It was probably fever-thinking, but Teddy was so tired and exhausted he gave in to his instincts. With a deep sigh, he nuzzled his face again against Harry’s skin, brushing his lips on Harry’s neck, finally parting them to lick at the small dip of Harry’s collarbone.

Harry abruptly stopped, hands tightening around Teddy. His breathing was ragged. “Teddy—” he growled. It was a low, vibrating sound that went directly to Teddy’s aching cock.

“Harry,” Teddy replied, his voice so rough it almost hurt talking. In a matter of seconds, the air filled with a new scent, richer and slightly bitter. _Harry’s aroused,_ Teddy’s mind supplied. _Your mate’s aroused because of you._

Before Teddy could decide to do something rash like ravaging Harry and rutting against him until he came in his pants, Harry brought him to his room and laid him on the bed, sitting next to him.

When Teddy looked into Harry’s eyes the green was almost completely gone, replaced by a dark lust which made Teddy’s gut twist. He reached behind Harry’s neck and pulled, trying to bring his mate’s face closer.

Harry laughed. “You need to rest,” he said but did nothing to pull away. One hand was still grasping Teddy’s wrist, the other slid into his hair, rubbing gently.

Teddy smiled, moving to get closer to Harry. “Pet me some more, please.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, looking insecure. “Alright,” he said finally. “Just five minutes.”

* * *

The sun wasn’t completely up when Teddy’s eyes started to open. He stretched, feeling rested, and that was new. He never woke up well-rested after the night of the full moon.

He sighed contentedly, feeling something warm and solid against his side, something that smelled good, great even. Mint… and… apples. Merlin, but it felt amazing. Teddy couldn’t resist, he wanted to taste, to chase that smell, that warmth. He flared his nostrils, inhaling deeply, and at the same time mouthing at the skin that was just there, next to Teddy’s face.

He nipped and nuzzled with enthusiasm, the not-quite-wolf in him bouncing with joy at the novelty of waking up so well rested and with something so good-smelling next to him. It was so tempting that Teddy couldn’t resist trailing his tongue over that skin, and, good lord but he wanted, he _needed_ , to bite it.

 _Mark your mate_ , his mind whispered to him. _Claim him, he’s yours._

“T-Teddy.” The skin spoke. Or, well. Jesus, that was Harry, wasn’t it? And Teddy was rubbing himself madly against him and oh no, trying to bite and claim him!

“Teddy!” Harry said, with more determination. Teddy jerked away, looking at Harry: he made quite the sight with his hair more dishevelled than ever, chest rising and falling quickly.

“Oh god, Harry, I’m sorry,” Teddy rushed to say as Harry sat upright, running a hand through his hair that did nothing but muss it even more.

“It’s alright,” he said, voice unsteady. Teddy sniffed deeply, amazed: the air was once again full of Harry’s arousal scent.

Harry looked alarmed and quickly stood up. “I know you… the full moon and all that. It’s okay. I’ll go right away.”

“Wait!” Teddy called, sitting on the bed, still fuzzy with sleep, but there was one part of him that was definitely awake.

He had no idea what possessed him. But he was feeling so well, and Harry was there, flushed, dishevelled, aroused, and Teddy couldn’t brain anymore. “Harry, it’s not…” Teddy inhaled deeply, mouth salivating at the scent of Harry’s arousal. “It’s not ‘the full moon and all that’.”

Harry looked paralised, staring at Teddy. He shook his head slightly. “Everything’s alright, really. You don’t have to explain yourself with me, I—”

“But I want to! Listen to me, please.” Teddy clicked his tongue and Harry came closer to the bed, standing next to it, hands shoved in the pockets of his trousers.

This was Teddy’s chance. He was tired, tired of waiting, dreaming, of having sex with the wrong people.

There was only one mate in Teddy’s life and he was standing in front of him.

“Did you know wolves mate for life?”

Harry blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. “Er.”

“Sorry, I don’t know why… that’s how my Healer explained it to me and so now I always use it to—”

“Explained what to you, Teddy?” Harry asked, steady and gentle. His face looked amused, then a crooked grin appeared on his face.

“Uhm, well, you know I’m not a werewolf but I do have some wolf aspects and apparently… wolves mate for life. The night before the full moon I have a strong urge to have sex—”

Harry chuckled. “Oh really, I didn’t notice.”

Teddy smiled, but he was serious. He looked into Harry’s eyes, hoping he’d understand just how much. “Harry—”

“Don’t say it,” Harry interrupted him, shaking his head. Then, “We can’t, Teddy,” in a hushed voice. “Damn it, I’m your _godfather_ , Remus and Tonks trusted me, and I—”

“And you what? C’mon, Harry, don’t pretend there’s nothing here. You’re my mate and I’m tired of denying it to myself.” Teddy raised on his knees, put his hands on Harry’s chest.

Through Harry’s skin, the strong beat of his heart reached Teddy, reverberated through his body. It was racing, agitated but excited.

“Harry, I feel it under my hands, in your eyes, in your scent… You’re my mate,” Teddy whispered, brushing his lips over Harry’s.

“Oh god,” Harry replied. “Teddy…” He opened his lips, slowly allowing Teddy to deepen the kiss, to trace the seam of his mouth with his tongue and swipe it inside Harry, to feel his warmth.

Teddy shivered as their tongues kept stroking and Harry’s hands finally left his pockets to grab Teddy’s hair.

“I want you,” Harry murmured as his hands worked to shed every single piece of clothing on Teddy until he was naked and shivering with want, cock impossibly hard as Harry just stood there, staring at it.

“Do you think you'll do something else other than stare or…?”

“Brat,” Harry joked, hurrying to take off his own clothes, too. “Teddy, fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long…”

Teddy smiled and Harry pushed him down on the mattress, climbing on top to pin him with his weight. Teddy arched into him, hissing at the pleasure that erupted all over his skin when their bodies finally, _finally_ touched.

“Oh, Harry…”

Harry kissed him one more time, asked, “Okay?” only to have Teddy gasp.

“For the love of Merlin, Harry, I can’t wait any longer.” Harry replied with such an animalistic grunt Teddy almost forgot Harry wasn’t the one with the almost-lycanthropy.

“I need more, I need—” Teddy pushed Harry up, reversing their positions. He grinned down at him, fastening his mouth to Harry’s chest, licking around his nipples.

Harry gasped and writhed under Teddy’s tongue; it was intoxicating. He felt his not-quite-wolf howl in pleasure, finally allowed to taste and nuzzle his mate.

Leaving kisses down Harry’s chest, Teddy finally reached his cock, deeply inhaling the heady scent. It was _just_ right, a scent that made his toes curl.

“Don’t tease me,” Harry pleaded. Teddy gave a small bite to Harry’s hip, grinning against his skin.

“I plan to taste every inch of you,” he whispered as he finally reached Harry’s hole and swiped his tongue over it with a long lick to his balls.

“Fuck.” Teddy moaned around Harry’s rim, feeling drunk on the sounds Harry made, the way he writhed on the sheets.

This was exactly where Teddy was meant to be, he could feel it in every kiss, bite, touch. He kept licking and licking until Harry’s muscles gave way and he could thrust his tongue in, too.

When a string of nonsensical swears started leaving Harry’s mouth, Teddy added two fingers, stroking strong and fast.

“Your cock,” Harry gasped after Teddy barely pushed his fingers into him a couple of times. “Teddy, please.”

“You’re a needy man, Harry.” Teddy laughed, taking his fingers out and grasping his wand from the nightstand to conjure some lube.

“I can’t believe I can finally have you,” he said as he tugged on his cock to spread lube on it, hissing at the feeling.

Harry smiled, blushing so prettily Teddy wanted to lick it away. He leaned down, swiping his tongue all over Harry’s cheeks, and it didn’t make any sense but it just felt right and happy.

“Stop licking my face.” Harry was laughing, scratching his nails down Teddy’s back, making him purr.

With a deep thrust Teddy was fully inside Harry, the feeling almost too much. Harry’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, his body pliant under Teddy, and a powerful wave of feeling assaulted Teddy.

“Harry, I… it’s not only because of my not-quite-wolf,” he whispered into Harry’s hair.

Harry bit Teddy’s lobe, licked the rim of his ear. “Since when, then?”

“Forever.” It felt scandalous to reveal it, to finally let Harry in on the extent of his love.

Harry kissed Teddy then, clasping his legs more tightly around his waist. He arched his back, moaning every time Teddy brushed his prostate.

“I thought it was wrong, to want you… I thought, _gods, Teddy, yes, don’t stop!_ ”

Teddy didn’t. “What, Harry, what did you think?”

Harry shook his head. “Can’t think anything right now.” He chuckled. “I only know I love you.”

Teddy’s eyes watered as he felt his orgasm mounting quickly. He leaned down, inhaling deeply.

Harry was love and care, and Teddy knew from that point on, if anyone asked him what love was, he’d say it was mint and apples.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.  
> \---  
> You can come find me on Tumblr, [@drarryruinedme7](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/).❤️


End file.
